Love Paris
by Suii-Chan
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, lima anak High School. Awalnya, niat mereka hanya untuk berlibur saat summer tiba. Namun siapa sangka, bertemu dengan lima pemuda tampan/Bad summery


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Paris © Suii-Chan**

**Sasuke U . Sakura H**

**Teen**

**Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Warning : Typo/AU/OOC/GaJe/ide pasaran/judul sinetron punya/Humor garing **

**Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, lima anak High School. Awalnya, niat mereka hanya untuk berlibur saat summer tiba. Namun siapa sangka, bertemu dengan lima pemuda tampan/Bad summery**

* * *

Nama gue Sakura Haruno, gua biasa di panggil Sakura. Umur gue 18 tahun, gue punya warna rambut yang bisa di bilang rada nyentrik ehh ralat bukan rada nyentrik tapi nyentrikkk Abisss, gue punya 4 temen yang gokil abiss, gue mau ngenalin temen-temen gue ke kalian semua…

Pertama, Ino Yamanaka. Dia punya rambut yang berwarna Blonde, dia juga punya badan bak MODEL papan penggilesan -ehh salah tapi papan atas.

Kedua, Hinata Hyuuga. Dia punya rambut yang bisa di bilang indah dan berwarna indigo, dia itu tajirr abisss, gue sama temen-temen gue sering di traktir sama dia.

Ketiga, Temari. Dia selalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi 4, dia orang paling tua dari kita semua, dan walaupun dia paling tua tingkahya masih seperti kami.

Keempat, Tenten. Dia paling tomboy diantara kita semua, dia juga keturunan Chines and dia juga paling ga bisa diem di anatara kita semua.

.  
Hari ini gue, ino, tenten, dan temari lagi duduk-duduk di kantin. Hinata dari tadi nggak keliatan batang hidungnya.

"Eh, si Hinata kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Idih, mana gue tau." Jawab gue, "Ten kekamar mandi yuk!" Ajak gue.

"Nggak ah, lu aja sendiri. Gue lagi laper." Sahut Tenten.

"Dih, jahat banget lu. Udah ah, kagak jadi. Lu kan tau kamar mandi kan horror binggitz." Kata gue dengan nada 4L4Y.

"Alay lu, Sak." Ledek Tenten.

"Udah sih tahan aja. Dikit lagi juga pulang." Nasihat Temari.

"What! Ga salah? 2 jam lagi tau ga? Out tuh masi lama banget tau ga sih." Teriak gue.

"Hehe... Iya juga sih." Kata Temari sambil ketawa.

"Eh itu Hinata?" kata Ino sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.

Gue liat Hinata dateng sambil senyum senyum GaJe. Ada apa ya?

"Hei!" Sapa Hinata.

"Dari mana aja lu? Bentar lagi mau masuk juga baru nongol." Tanya Ino.

"Hehe... Sorry, tadi mama aku telepon, kan tau sendiri di sekolah kita ga boleh bawa Hp, jadinya harus ke toilet hehe…" kata Hinata.

"Kanapa ga ngajak gue HINATA?" Teriak Gue.

"Kita kan belum ketemu Sak!" jawab Hinata. "Oiyya Aku punya berita bahagia buat kamu semua, dan aku jamin MENGUNTUNGKAN deh buat kalian semua, mau tau ga berita apa?"

"Apaan sih jangan bikin kita-kita kepo deh, Hinata." Jawab Ino, lalu di lanjutkan anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Oke. Gini kan, dikit lagi musim panas, aku pengen ngajakin kalian pergi untuk ngerayain ulang tahun aku. Gimana kalian ada yang mau? " Tanya Hinata.

"Kemana emangnya? " Tanya Tenten.

"Kita akan pergi ke Paris, itu kado dari Mama aku. Kalian mau ikut kan? " Tanya Hinata.

"Haaadeehhh, Gue ga punya duit, Hinata.'' Jawab Tenten.

"Iya Hinata kita semua ga ada uang buat jalan-jalan ke sana." Jawab gue.

"Kalian tenang aja biaya Penginapan, makan sama transport bakalan di bayarin sama mama aku, tapi kalo mau oleh oleh bayar sendiri. Hehehe, mau ga?" Ucap Hinata.

"Serius lo Hinata? Ga bohong? Mau kalo gratis... " Teriak Gue.

"Udah deh Saki jangan lebay Dehh." Ucap Temari.

"Yaudah sihh maaf." Ucap gue.

"Yaudah, kita berangkat hari sabtu yaw!" Kata Hinata.

"Sipp, Hinata! Tapi ga usah alay juga KELES!~" Kata gue sambil menekan kata **KELES**.

"Yaudah lu juga jangan alay, hadeh." Kata Temari.

"Berarti tinggal 2 hari lagi dong?" Tanya Tenten.

"Iya lah TENTEN... Aduhhh Gimana sihh lo," Jawab Ino.

"Oke. Gue bakalan siap-siap dari sekarang, hehehe." Ucap Tenten.

~~~~~~~~Skip At Sakura's Home~~~~~~

Gila, gue masih ga percaya kalo dua hari lagi gue bakalan pergi ke Pariss, biasanya gue cuman ke luar kota dan sekarang gue bakal pergi ke Pasriss dan itu pun di bayarin, WEW! Betapa senengnya hati gue.

Hari ini waktunya gue packing barang-barang yang akan gue bawa pergi ke Paris dan gue baru aja pulang dari sekolah. Ini hari gue meninggalkan Tokyo, yah… Walaupun cuma sementara.

Kalo sebelum packing liat BBM or Twitter dulu kayanya lebih seru, dan 4 sohib gue udah di recent updates di twitter, timeline gue aja udah hampir penuh sama mereka sangking banyaknya mereka ngetwitt, HADEH.

*twitterModeOn

HyugaHinata : Besok kita ke Paarisss ,,, ye ga SakuraBlossom InoFlow Ten_ten Temari_10

Ten_ten : Gue Packing dulu ahhh ,,, pay Payy

Akhirnya gue Ikut ngetwitt

SakuraBlossom : thanks youuu HyuggaHinata gue udah ga sabarr mau ke sana whaaaaa *Histeris Laftyuu HyuggaHinata

HENING !

Ahkirnya gue masuk-masukin barang-barang yang pengen gue bawa buat ke Paris. Mulai dari Baju, alat-alat mandi , sepatu, tas make up gue, dan barang-barang kesayangan gue.

Sakura POV End

Skipp~

Sakura membawa dua koper yang lumayan besar. Sakura membuka BBM dan ternyata benar saja di BBM sedang rame oleh yaaa siapa lagi kalo bukan 4 sahabat Sakura.

*BBMModeOn *Group

Hinata : ehh ngumpul dong ngumpul aku mau bilang sesuatu nihh

Sakura : hadirr boss!

Ino : Hadirr !

Temari : ada

Tenten : aku di sini

Hinata : gini aku mau ngomong berhubung rumah paling jauh kan rumah Sakura dan rumah Sakura deket ke AirPort jadi Sakura nanti di samper belakangan Gpp kan sakura

Sakura: sipp aku tunggu ya kamu di depan rumahh aku udh stay nihh

Hinata : dan berhubung rumah tenten paling deket dari rumah aku aku samper kamu duluan ya tenn ,, Udah siap kan ?

TenTen : iya gue udah siap kokk

Hinata : abis dari rumah Tenten nanti aku samper kamu ya Temari kamu harus udah ada di depan rumah lohh klo ga aku tinggal ,, heheh...

Temari : whaaaa,,, Hinata jahat masa gue di tinggalin ,, sipp gue bakalan tunggu in lu di depan rumah gue

Hinata : diskusi nya kan udah jadi aku mau nyamper tenten ,, tenten I'am Cooming

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Suii author baru...  
Gimana ff Suii? Jelek ya?  
Maaf, cara penulisan Suii buruk,  
Tapi Suii bakal perbaikin semuanya...  
Review ya?


End file.
